powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Reunion
The Great Reunion is the first episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: War. It begins with the Mighty Morphin team on a high school reunion and also how they are all living their lives happy and in peace. It has been a short time after the Dino Charge's final battle. They believe that this time there will be no villains to be defeated for a long time. At least it's exactly what they have hoped for after all these years of fighting and protecting Earth from all these evil forces. Plot Our story begins in what appears to be a burning Angel Grove. There are jets flying and fighting against hostile alien ships. The city is an inferno as soldiers fight against the Malastarians, a crossing between humans and insects. Narrator: There have been many battles between good and evil throughout the eons. But in this new war, humanity will taste death like never before, and so will our heroes. The critical point, has finally been reached. Then we see an army of Malastarians charging on the battlefield and the ones charging at them are the Power Rangers. Each team is ready to fight to the death: Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, Megaforce and Dino Charge Narrator: In this great war, they knew in their hearts that it would be their last battle. An intensifying battle, that brings about the end of an age The armies clash one another. The Rangers relentlessly fight and so do their opponents. We see Jason fight against one of their generals, Onox, who wields a war hammer and they both seem to match equally in savage combat. The Mega Force Rangers use their Ultra Mode to decimate an entire squadron of drones and are confronted by five ninja like lieutenants. Zeo and Turbo team up against another unit, while Carter activates his Trans-Armor Cycle and unleashes his wrath against the monsters. Narrator: Humanity, inspired by their years of heroics would help them. Drawn into battle to protect their world and avenge the fallen; friends, lovers, siblings, fathers, mothers, sons and daughters. A female soldier takes down many drones as she can and we see her name on her uniform which is B. Mason. She holds the rank of Staff Sergeant, she fires at other drones charging her with unrelenting accuracy. She takes out her combat knife and curls it at a drone's head and she runs to pick it up. We move to the sky and see F-22 two jets that have the names Kelman and Michaels. They fire at the ships, destroying them. The Eaglezord accompanies them by saving their lives from two ships attacking them from behind. Narrator: This tragic war has ravaged the Earth, all for the ambitious desires of one evil warlord. We now get to see Fyrus, a hulking scarab-like monster of great strength, speed and an unrelenting bloodthirsty desire for war and conquest. He loudly roars as he takes a soldier by the head and twists it, killing him. He jumps from his ship, and draws a greatsword and greataxe and begins a rampage killing soldiers and his army gathers behind him. Onox to his left, and the ruthless assassin Deathowl to his right. They all charge. Narrator: No one can say who shall win this battle. Only the victor, shall prove it. All the Power Rangers gather and charge as well with Tommy Oliver leading them as the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. With one final clash, we see a white flash and then fade back as we see the assault on Earth as a giant ship orbits the Earth sending more soldiers and flying drones. Fade to black One month earlier. A nice evening at Angel Grove High School Gym, where a high school reunion is being celebrated. Inside the place we see various students, including an elderly Mr. Caplan, who retired from his job as principal and Ms. Appleby who has aged as well and is now the principal of Angel Grove. There are pictures of various events in the school hanging on the walls even one of our heroes all together when they were teenagers. We move down below to see them sitting all together. Tommy: Hard to believe we are all here. Jason: Yeah, it brings back so many memories of old days. Kimberly: When we all started here we were just normal kids going to school. And I also remember the day Zordon recruited us. Jason: Yeah, at first we were all skeptical about it. But then we realize since that day we were not kids any longer. Rocky: We all became heroes chosen for our great values. Aisha: But some people try to expose us Billy: Yet it always backfired. They all share a laugh, and they all see Bulk and Skull with their wives greeting them all. The greeting is returned in friendly manner. Then we see Zack with his high school sweetheart Angela arriving together and now they are married. Zack: Hey guys! Adam: Zack! Angela! Zack greets everyone with hugs as well as Angela. Kat: I never thought you wouldn't make it Zack: Well I like to make an entrance Angela: (smiling) Oh Zack! You never change do you? Tommy: How are the kids? Zack: They're fine. Reggie is going to eighth grade this year. Billy: That's great! Angela: I just hope he can improve his math, please help him Billy. Billy: Hey don't worry. He won't give up as long as we motivate him and learn to cooperate. Kimberly: It's great to see all of you guys again. But, it feels pretty empty without... Jason: Trini. Yeah Tommy: I still can't believe her car accident. Billy: Yeah, she helped me more with studying bees. Kimberly: I miss her so much as well. We were always together like sisters. Even dealing with that troublesome Maria. Jason: She was a handful that Maria. They all laugh Kat: Anyways, where is Justin? Tommy: He couldn't make it because now he took his son to the Angel Grove Knights lacrosse game. Kimberly: He's a very dedicated father. Tommy: So are all of us with our kids. Zack: And hopefully, Earth stays safe from evil forces. Have you heard the latest? Jason: No what. Zack: Dino Charge has defeated Sledge and all of their enemies. Tommy: That's great. Hopefully it's the last of all the evils we have to face. They all make a toast for an everlasting peace and stay retired rangers. Tommy: To retirement and for peace All: To retirement and for peace. Then they all ponder their times as rangers. Zack: I remember fighting that Knasty Knight on my birthday. Flashback to Zack fighting against the Knasty Knight, in which at first he had trouble and so did his team. The monsters sword burned their weapons to a crisp. As a giant, he even burned the Power Sword. Zack: But I had a plan that saved our lives and we all used his power against him together. The Megazord's eyes begin to glow and reflect the Knasty Knight's energy and freezes his sword. The Megazord focuses energy and destroys the monster. Flash to the present. Zack: Boy he was something. Kimberly: I remember getting payback against Rita for destroying my float. Flashback of Kimberly fighting against the Spit Flower. Kimberly uses her Power Bow to destroy the mist sack and all team up using the Power Blaster to destroy it. Flash to the present Kimberly: That taught her to not mess with me. Kat: I was controlled by her, but in the end my good memories saved me. Tommy: I was controlled by her as well love. So I can understand. Angela: You guys are something. Zack was about to reveal himself to me, but I told him I knew all about it. But nevertheless I loved him more than ever. Zack: Thanks love They share a kiss and Kimberly aww's about it. Billy: I remember fighting my own clone and that eyeballed freak. Jason: Remember Gung-Ho Tommy, something that Trini - may she rest in peace - suggested we did? Tommy: Yeah, I did. Teamwork. Bulk: What about the time when we wanted to discover the Power Rangers? Skull: Yeah! But we never made it. Bulk and Skull appear. Kimberly: Bulk, Skull. Skull: Hey Kim! Jason: We remember it well, yet it always backfired even if you tried going into the police force. Flashbacks of Bulk and Skulls funniest moments as their troublemaking backfired, Mr. Caplan putting them in detention, joining the cops, escaping monsters in hilarious fear and many more. Bulk: Well, at least we learned to accept it. And at least we met Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Skull: Yeah. So did I. Bulk: Later guys. They all leave Jason: Yeah, later. Rocky: Can you believe these guys? Kimberly: Yeah. Later that night, everyone is leaving the reunion and they all bid their farewells. Jason: Well, it was a great reunion. Gotta go home now, Emily is waiting. Kimberly: Can't keep a lady waiting. I gotta go too, my daughter should be in bed right now. Zack: Hopefully we can join together sometime. Tommy: Count on it. Kat: Let's go Tommy. All the retired rangers leave home as they all live their lives in peace. Somewhere in the vastness of space, the peace that our heroes enjoyed is about to come to a crashing end as we see Andresia under attack by the Malastarians. Inside the ship, we see Deathowl kneeling before Fyrus and showing him the helmet of Orion as a trophy, Fyrus is very pleased as he smiles and sinisterly laughs. Fyrus: This universe shall be mine. They will obey me and live, or resist and die. The war is coming. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: War